ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Chronicles
This what would be like if we got another Spider-Man show instead of Spider-Man: The New Animated Series. Spider-Man: Chronicles is an American action/adventure science fiction comedy-drama computer-animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character, Spider-Man, by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. It is produced by Marvel Animation, Sony Pictures Animation, and DHX Media. Plot After being bitten by a radioactive spider and losing his uncle, college student Peter Parker uses his great powers as his greater responsibilities to fight crimes as Spider-Man. Characters Main Characters * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Jason Marsden) - An 19-year old college student who was giving spider-like powers. * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Peter's aunt. * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - Peter's love interest. * Harry Osborn (Voiced by Wil Wheaton) - Peter's best friend, son of Norman, and the series' breakout character. Recurring Characters * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by ) - * Kenny "King" Kong (Voiced by ) - * Liz Allan (Voiced by ) - * Gwen Stacy (Voiced by ) - * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by ) - * Detective Jean DeWolff (Voiced by ) - * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - * Betty Brant (Voiced by ) - * Ned Leeds (Voiced by ) - * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by ) - * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - * Randy Robertson (Voiced by ) - * Glory Grant (Voiced by ) - * Sally Arvil/Bluebird (Voiced by ) - * Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - * Uncle Ben Parker (Voiced by Dan Gilvezan) - * Cassandra Webb/Madame Web (Voiced by Kath Soucie) - * Ben Urich (Voiced by ) - * Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by ) - * Colonel John Jameson (Voiced by ) - * Debra Whitman (Voiced by ) - Villains * Green Goblin (Voiced by Mark Hamill) - ** Norman Osborn (Voiced by ) - * Lizard (Voiced by Scott McNeil) - ** Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) - * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Steven Blum) - * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - * Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) - * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) - * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) - * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - * Eddie Brock/Venom (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) - * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by ) - * Gustav Fires/Gentleman (Voiced by ) - * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by ) - * Hammerhead (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - * Enforcers ** Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced by ) - ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by Brad Garrett) - ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (Voiced by Christian Slater) - * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (Voiced by ) - * Hobgoblin (Voiced by ) - ** Roderick Kingsley (Voiced by ) - * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by ) - * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by ) - * Living Brain (Voiced by ) - * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by ) - * Fred Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by ) - * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by ) - * James Sanders/Spped Demon (Voiced by ) - * Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Voiced by Tara Strong) - * Jason Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern (Voiced by Steven Blum) - * Fritz von Meyer/Swarm (Voiced by ) - * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by ) - * Kaine Parker (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - * Alistair Symthe/Spider-Slayer (Voiced by ) - * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Voiced by ) - Episodes See List of Spider-Man: Chronicles Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer animation Category:Computer-animated television series